The CEHS Administrative Core is directed by Prof. Leona Samson with the help of the Deputy Director, Prof. Peter Dedon and the Center's Administrative Officer Ms. Amanda Tat. Ms Tat is assisted by a Financial Coordinator, Ms. Sophea Chan Diaz, and also by the Director's Administrative Assistant, Ms. Julie Coiro, who is fully supported by the Institute. Mr. Peter Kemble provides technical assistance with computer systems and information technology for the Center who is partially supported by the Institute (20%). An Environmental Safety Officer, Mr. Joseph Glogowski, is responsible for monitoring safety issues related to radiation, chemical and biological hazards in the CEHS aboratory spaces, in accordance with MIT's Environmental Health and Safety guidelines;he is primarily supported by the Institute (33%). Prof. Samson has the overall responsibility for not only the scientific leadership, but also authority over the fiscal management of the Center and oversight of CEHS space. In order to achieve this she is assisted by the Deputy Director and the Administrative Officer, Ms. Amanda Tat. The Director, Deputy Director and Administrative Officer meet at least weekly to discuss upcoming issues. They are also responsible for preparing the annual progress reports (non-competing continuation) and the 5-year competitive renewals. Individual sections of these reports are prepared by the Core Directors, but Samson is ultimately responsible for overseeing and coordinating this effort, then editing and ensuring that all materials are properly submitted. The CEHS leadership receives input from an Internal Advisory Committee (lAC) and an External Advisory Committee (EAC) described later in this section.